User talk:Lil cloud 9
Sure, I'll do that ^^ IF you want to play with my in arcanists, my name is Magi Wizardz, but my screen name is Yes lTIan. Just send me a message and say "hey its lil coudy" Movement Please move: to , to , to , to , to , to , to and to Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 16:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, shit. What happens to the entire top level FunOrb/, which contains (Among other things) all the Global achievements? D= Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 17:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible to create an user group with the ability to move files (and pages without the pagemove limit)? Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 12:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The achievements do have new names in achievements online though. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 14:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I got a question... So, a F2P, with dark skin, in Arcanists told me there was an achievement that gives you dark skin? Dark = black, not brown. So, would you know anything about this? I forgot his username though. Yeah, I don't think there is an achievement that gives it. ______________ Hope this helps, Humungus. Hey man what's up. Hey cloud how are you. I am a full time arcanist player who is about to branch out to the other games of funorb. I love puzzle games, since there are some non updated wikia I will do my best to give a walkthrough. I hope to hear from you on funorb. My sn is Frau Friend. I have all but one achievement on arcanist left and I am about to branch out. :) PEACE! Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Selective restore Seems like selective restore is needed again. Transparency will not stick. e_e Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 20:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Bachelor Fridge Hey do you think it was ok for 50 individual pages of bachelor fridge creatures? Wlo1234 10:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 8Realms Wikia "Hello there Vimescarrot, I have ventured over to the FunOrb wikia in hope that you will add the 8Realms wikia into your footer on the main page along with the other Jagex wikia's. It'll be greatly appreciated. Thanks, TheJoycething 09:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC)" I posted this on Vimesroot page but if you could beat him to it that'd be even better. :P TheJoycething 09:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Movement Corrected a bunch of Brick-à-Brac names to Brick-À-Brac a while ago, seems like file:Brick-à-Brac Comeback Kid.png still has to be moved to file:Brick-À-Brac Comeback Kid.png Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 20:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Preference Which image style is preferred, file:Lob.png or file:Chuck.png? Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 00:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) URL The copyright page has movedTemplate_talk:Jagex#URL Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 17:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Tyy, i love to add photos to help this wiki because this wiki has helped me so much! ^-^ Ekrsu (talk) 15:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Can you help me to revert vandalism from few last months? Can you mass revert edits made by vandals? King Vivil talk 23:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting. I'll try to watch over recent changes from now on.. :Can you delete those pages: Sentinels, Image SSentinels Longest Time in Energy Shield Tag.PNG, Image Nuke balls. King Vivil talk 12:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Where can I report them to get them banned? King Vivil talk 02:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Great. Thanks. King Vivil talk 03:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Pages to delete I'll post pages to delete there from now on if you don't mind. King Vivil talk 00:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) - Arcanists/Book of Space - Empty page, vandalism - Armies of Gielinor/Maps:Hallowvale Swamps Large - Empty page, removed vandalism - File:Zero in his black armor.jpg - spam - File:Download.jpg - spam, probably used as personal hosting - Megamanx6 advice - spam New duplicate achievement Hi, with the new released game (Confined) there is now new achievement with duplicate name: Confined/Achievement:Relentless and Pixelate/Achievement:Relentless. I'm not sure how to handle it properly, but if it requires renaming images (like I suspect) then I can't do it. Currently achievements list for Confined shows . Correct icon is . Thanks in advance. Forbian (talk) 03:07, December 6, 2014 (UTC)